The Big Suprise
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: After finding out hes pregnant Kiku and his partner Alfred head to his siblings house to tell him the news contains: mpreg and the Rochu and Ameripan pairings


"Kiku be careful !"

Kiku Honda lightly rolled his eyes at his partners worries he was perfectly fine walking down the driveway to his brother Yao and his partner Ivans home he regreted telling the somtimes ...ok all the time emotional american that he was expecting there child earlier that morning since Alfred had instintly deemed him too frail for the most mundane things even helping him into his sandles and keeping a grip on him on there way down the stairs to the car in fear he would fall he groaned lightly at the fact he had months more of this to deal with .

Alfred heard his partners groan and gained a burst of speed to check on him making sure he was not in pain .

"are you alright Keeks ? i heard you groan" Alfred said letting his hands wrap around the japanese man laying one hand on his stomach protectivly .

Kiku restrained from rolling his eyes "i am perfectly alright Alfred ...no pain or discomfort"

they where there for a visit since like Kiku , Yao was expecting but he was much further along and more often than not as Ivan often told them over the passing months slept almost all the time and today was one of his "awake days" .

Kiku hoped this news did not trigger his brothers labor ...

Walking up to the house he knocked on the door waiting with Alfred by his side looking at the mix of chinese and russian this and that's which decorated the outside and Ivans sunflower feild could be seen from the porch moving gracefully in the wind .

the door opened and Kiku was bombarded with red and gold fabric from the sleeves of his brothers outfit and also had Yao's middle pressed against his own the infant inside kicking at him seemingly angered at being squished against Kikus stomach .

"i am so glad you desided to visit today !" Yao's eyes sparkled radiating glee lightly bouncing akwardly do to his wide load at the moment .

suddenly a large shadow casted in the doorway as Ivan appeared behind Yao lightly casting a glare at Alfred who glared right back but neither said anything for there expecting lovers sakes .

"Yao Yao you need to be inside it is too hot out and there are bugs big as me buzzing about" Ivan said lightly detaching Yao from Kiku inside the cool house

Kiku was starting to think pregnancy attracted paranoia in the other partner...

And Alfred highly doubted there where bugs as big as the scary russian ...

Yao settled on the couch and motioned for Kiku to sit next to him seemingly ignorant to the fact this would force Ivan and Alfred to sit next to each other .

Kiku sat down praying that Alfred and Ivan could try and keep from ripping the others throuts out today bloodshed was the last thing Yao and him needed .

Yao patted Kikus leg "do not worry Ivan has promised to behave...now what is this big news you said you had over the phone ?"

Kiku looked at the floor his shyness hitting with a vengance he knew that telling them of his pregnancy was part of the reason for coming today but now being faced with telling about it he was getting nervous he knew how Yao and Ivan both did not like Alfred...how would they react knowing he was having his child ?

memories of the announcement of there engagment flew back to him Yao had chased Alfred around the yard with a wok screeching prophanities in chinese with Ivan at his heels with a water pipe how he had gotten that Kiku still had no idea but he carted it around wherever he went not that Kiku was ungreatful for it ...at times ever since he heard the story of Yao almost getting mugged and Ivan gave the mugger a good beating .

This also reminded him of the time a drunk at a bar him and Alfred where at had started rubbing his privates against the japanese mans rear and Kiku could have sworn he saw the normaly sweet americans sky blue eyes turn red as he grabbed the drunk and tossed him into a table smashing it

they still where not allowed inside that bar...

back to present Kiku was still staring at the floor not knowing what to say should he just blurt it out ?

Yao started to become conserned "Kiku ? are you alright ?" he knew Kiku was very shy at times but it did not make it any less worrying to him

"yes...i just wanted to say ...Alfred and i are...expecting"

the room went into chaos

Ivan started chasing Alfred around the room with his pipe and Yao was wiggling franticly on the couch next to him in an attemt to get up undoubtivly to give Alfred his own beating but luckely his stomach was preventing him from standing .

Kiku rushed to stop Ivan from giving Alfred brain damage grabbing the pipe and pulling trying to jar it loose from Ivans grasp though this only ended with him being lifted off his feet by Ivan both still gripping the pipe tightly .

Alfred then began to repeatedly hit Ivan in the head with a ladel he found "put him down you psycho !"

Ivans eyes darkened glaring at Alfred like he was some annoying bug obviously wanting to hit him with his pipe but coulden't since it had Kiku hanging from it like a monkey on a branch ...a pregnant monkey on a branch

"please just calm down so we can all talk about this we don't need to resort to violence" Kiku pleaded just wanting the room to go back to being calm again .

Ivan looked from him then to Alfred then slowly set Kiku down and let go of his pipe which Kiku quickly tossed away across the floor incase the giant changed his mind .

Ivan quickly went over to Yao noticing his struggling and helped him to his feet "are you alright ? " he said lightly checking his partner over for signs of distress which Alfred then went over to Kiku to do the same thing before both pregnant males became annoyed with the fussing and shoved them off .

after another hour it was time for them to leave they promised to come back soon and they headed down the driveway to the car to head back home till the next time

hopfully the next visit would go smoother ...


End file.
